


I'm taking you away far from here.

by CanadianCat



Series: Town of Salem stuff [3]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, doc..wont die anymore., i cant write non-con, im sorry., this has changed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: After the mafia takes in the local Amnesiac, Easu Shoot, the mafioso slowly begins to gain feelings for him. Welcome to a very odd confession fic.





	I'm taking you away far from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to fluff town finally.

Easu Shoot, the towns local amnesiac. Once got lost wandering home and was never seen again. Or at least, wasn't seen again by many. But to a few, he was right with them. Never to return home until he gave in. Those few were the mafia. Consisting of the godfather, the mafioso, the consigliere, the disguiser, and finally the hypnotist. The rest of them had been hung or murdered within the moonlight, and respects were paid evenly to each. That's the way the mafia worked. Easu had no idea however, and frankly, didn't want to be apart of it. He's always had the dream of being an investigator, and the consigliere spot was already taken for the mafia. He hated this place. They shoved him in a small room with one singular metal pole, of which he was handcuffed too. He couldn't even roam freely. His wrist was dug into by the rust off of the cuff already. He just wanted to scream and cry out for the town to help him, but he couldn't. He knew that. He was all the way across the house from the only exit and he definitely wasn't loud enough. Even if he was, the godfather would probably come in and beat him till he was black and blue, and couldn't remember his own name again. It was either the godfather or the mafioso, Foxtrot. Easu had no idea why he was called that, but he loved him. He had this generally hot vibe to him, that Easu just couldn't put his finger on. Little did he know, the mafioso had grown quite the feelings for the boy, and today was finally planning to let them be known. He'd try his best to help him too. The poor boy didn't know how to fight, and he only had one arm to do so. Easu's eyes quickly darted towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching him. He was afraid. Had the godfather come to try and get him to speak again? Did he send down the hottie? He tried his best to hide behind the pole, not bothering to hide his fear. He couldn't do it quick enough anyway. Before he knew it, Foxtrot had appeared on the bottom step, being barely illuminated by the light casted by the singular light bulb in the room.

"Heya there Shoot. I'm absolutely glad to see you again."

He called out, laughing gruffly after the last sentence. Easu had cowered down, biting his lip. He felt the rust dig in deeper and blood run down his arm. He tried his best not to cry out to him. He didn't want the mafioso to touch him anyway. He was too battered for this. It was just his luck that the mafioso grabbed his arm and lifted him up. His tongue was slightly out, studying the smaller males figure. The mafioso licked his lips then pressed his body up to his.

"You know, I could let you go."

Easu whimpered, his head pressed into the mafioso's midsection. He felt him breathing, as his stomach rose and fell in a steady motion. 4'1" compared to 6'7" was quite the difference. Easu felt tears want to break free as he nervously shook and started to sweat. His breathing was unsteady, as he just closed his eyes, waiting for it all to pass. For him to even wake up maybe. Maybe this was all a fever dream..  
Easu looked up at him the best he could, craning his neck quite the amount. He finally stopped when it began to hurt. Foxtrot looked down at him, laughing softly.

"You're cute, you know that? Even despite the blood and tears."

Foxtrot soon looked down at his suit, soaked in sweat by now.

"..And sweat."

Easu nervously laughed, coughing a little. He buried his face in the mans suit. He was scared. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to be free with him. Foxtrot was the only one who was nice to him. The only one who cared out of them all. Easu suddenly felt the handcuff get pulled out of his wrist. He hissed out in pain, burying his face further into the taller mans chest.

"Come on. You have a voice in there somewhere, don't you? Talk to me. What did he do to you?"

"H-He...beat me.."

Easu broke down into tears and hugged Foxtrot tight as he picked him up.

"He..beat you..? Oh my god I told him not too."

Foxtrot held onto him tightly and walked upstairs with him, Easu trembling and shivering within his arms.

"It's midnight. No need to worry about anyone being up. I'll get you bandaged up quick, then we're both getting the fuck out of here."

Foxtrot softly kissed his forehead, rubbing his back.

"I love you Easu. I want you to know that."

Easu whimpered softly and leaned into his new lover, his tears staining his suit again.

"I love you too..uh.."

"Freddy. But call me Foxtrot."

"Alright..I love you too Foxy."

Foxtrot softly laughed at the new nickname and kissed him again, holding him tightly.

"You know what? Let's just get everything and run. Far from here. Maybe live in a cabin somewhere."

"We've only been dating for 2 minutes!!"

"I don't care! You're the prince and I'm your knight, and you know what? I'm taking you away to your kingdom."

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P  
> Doc  
> "I ain't getting paid for this shit."
> 
>  
> 
> This took me so long I'm dead.


End file.
